


Glitter in The Air

by safetypin



Series: Song Stories [2]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Vague, first person?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetypin/pseuds/safetypin
Summary: Songfic/Poem to the P!nk song by the same name.Names aren't really said so it's up to you who's perspective this is from.





	Glitter in The Air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skibasyndrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skibasyndrome/gifts).



> Uhhh here have this
> 
> I recommend listening to the song while reading this.
> 
> Lyrics in bold/italics

_**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?** _

Breakfast in bed. Apples with honey. Sticky kisses and warm smiles. Warm coffee and tea.

_**Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?** _

Compassion, understanding, trust. Who else would you let wipe away your tears? 

_**Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?** _

Confetti in a crowd. Screaming voices, smiling faces, exhilaration. The reason for the music.

_**Have you ever looked fear in the face and said, "I just don't care"?** _

Reading the articles and wondering why an old friend had to be so bitter. Learning to put the articles down and stop letting them matter. 

_**It's only half past the point of no return** _

Partnership. New and fragile, becoming familiar and strong. Commitment.

_**The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn** _

Days inside together. Nights in front of movie screens. Days outside in the sun or nights under the stars.

_**The thunder before the lightning and the breath before the phrase** _

The build up. The way the hair on your neck stands up in anticipation. The best wait of your life.

_**"Have you ever felt this way?"** _

It’s coveted, the feeling. Worshiped by popular culture and the subplot of most stories. A tendril of the best of humanity.

_**Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?** _

Waiting. Wanting. Watching. It takes time for a voice to cross the airwaves. Gentile crackles of static.

_**Your whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone** _

Letting him delete the phone number. The gentle kisses on the cheek. Butterfly scrapes of an eyelash.

_**Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?** _

Warm hands, soft skin. Whispered confessions of what you thought you’d never hear. The most beautiful words.

_**Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?** _

Years of knowing each other turning into _knowing_ each other. Learning and educating.

_**It's only half past the point of oblivion** _

So far gone into the feeling. The best rushes are always natural. It came like second skin.

_**The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run** _

Every day evolution. Ordinarily extraordinary. Like the most interesting class you’ve ever taken.

_**The breath before the kiss, and the fear before the phrase** _

It took time to get there. To gain trust and put away the fear left by past shadows. 

_**"Have you ever felt this way?"** _

Getting used to the feeling of your feelings being returned. The time it takes to stop being surprised and start believing what he has to say. 

_**La la la la la la la la** _

Dancing together. Hands on hips and shoulders and clasped together. Foreheads touching, shared smiles.

_**There you are,** _

Eyes on him, watching him flit about the kitchen. Making breakfast, helping with dinner. Laughing when the veggie bacon burns.

_**Sitting in the garden,** _

By the pool, side by side. Watching the sun rise. New traditions to overshadow those that lapsed. 

_**Clutching my coffee,** _

Making coffee in the morning. Knowing how he likes it, him knowing how you like yours. The easy perfection.

_**Calling me sugar** _

Pet names. Baby, honey, sugar, sweetheart. _“My love.”_

_**You called me sugar** _

Being called a word so sweet and heartfelt. Saying the words back. Meaning them.

_**Have you ever wished for an endless night?** _

Never wanting it to end. Never wanting to leave. Knowing you’ll do anything to keep it.

_**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight?** _

Laying next to each other. Steady breathing and warm embraces. Pillow talk about hopes and dreams. 

_**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight?** _

Nothing will ever compare to waking up and falling asleep together. Eating together, smiling together. Loving together. 

_**Tonight** _

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needed some poetry; let's be real.


End file.
